


向你的肉体投降

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	向你的肉体投降

宇智波带土牛犊不怕虎，却不能算作初生。宇智波带土已长到能上房揭瓦的年纪，他坐在最前排，腿伸出去，能勾回从桌子前沿掉下又辘辘滚远的笔。黑色的笔是旗木卡卡西的，白色的属于他自己。宇智波带土会把黑色的笔擦干净，有时是用借来的面巾纸，更多的是选择袖口；他做这件事时，嘴里含着一只破音的蚊子，又翘高了椅子，两腿在仄狭的空间里往外开，膝盖能各自靠上桌脚，偏偏眼球的出卖是慌张又急促的，东西南北碌碌而终找不到何以聚焦，要知道，捕捉他的眼睛是卡卡西生来的绝活。宇智波带土辩解，黑色沾了地上的灰就脏得很明显，白色却不会。

 

宇智波带土不怕虎，他坐在最前排，与桌面的万有引力来回反复，晃着他摇不动的脑袋；宇智波带土眼睛闭得舒坦，他的嘴巴张张合合，被咬破的几处鲜艳欲滴，卡卡西回神回得慌促，不敢再多看他一眼。阶级敌人站在讲台上，望向这头时，砸来一只要命的粉笔头。突如其来，宇智波带土连同他的梦一并魂飞魄散。

 

卡卡西与他交换了位置，宇智波带土贴着墙，藏在卡卡西的脊背和阴影后，贴心贴肺的安逸，这里被他称作避难所。后排的野原琳拿尺子戳卡卡西，靠拢过来，你就这么惯他上课睡觉？

 

卡卡西笑得虚虚晃晃，答道:他只能听懂我讲的。野原琳只噢几声，半信半疑坐回去。不出几秒，卡卡西难得一见地又转过头，多嘴地补充，他缺觉。

 

野原琳的指甲划上尺子的刻度线，决定一分钟不理宇智波带土。

 

宇智波带土夜短梦多。这回他是撬锁大盗，专偷女人带血的内裤。他潜进一间卧室发生在深夜，女主人躺在床上熟睡，被子裹不住银白的长发。她的内裤也是白色的。宇智波带土找不到上面污块，兴味索然；手指却忽生粘腻，异味霎时扑鼻，熟悉至极，触觉与嗅觉竟都来自手中的白内裤。待宇智波带土再抬起头来，女主人已好端端地睁着眼，站在他面前，抓住他哆哆嗦嗦的手朝她胯下按去，按上一截硕大的玩意儿。女主人打着呵欠，问宇智波带土，美女，有事？

 

 

卡卡西的胸口紧靠桌沿，双腿夹得比牙关还紧，他找来一张试卷，平铺在腿上，遮住宇智波带土梦游的手。那手愈来愈荒唐，开始抠动卡卡西的老二，宇智波带土的虎口夹东西时很有力度，卡卡西惊喘出声。他一眼瞪回去，却发现这厢已醒，正与他干瞪眼。宇智波带土迅速抽手回去，夸张地掐自己的裆。青红皂白不分，难免呲牙咧嘴。

 

 

卡卡西一路跟踪宇智波带土到厕所。这里空无一人，宇智波带土便站在正中央，拉开裤链，弓身检查自己究竟是雌是雄，只差将头装进裤裆。

 

卡卡西走进来，大摇大摆，声音洪亮，你在干嘛？这时宇智波带土的脖子化为一根弹簧，他的头是弹起来的。

 

宇智波带土不愿与卡卡西分享他的白日梦。卡卡西怎会猜不到大概？单想耍弄他，扁嘴做着遗憾，摸上宇智波带土凄凄惨惨吊在拉链口的老二，悻悻然说着，那我只好惩罚你了。

 

于是卡卡西吸着他的嘴同他接吻，比以往的任何一次都要深入，厕所的自动冲水装置启动，哗哗啦啦，掩盖不了唇间的吮吸。卡卡西的掌心被烫出层层热汗。

 

宇智波带土红脸说，你的惩罚未免太幸福了。话完便又偏着脖子往卡卡西脸上凑。摇着胯挤卡卡西，夹紧他的手。卡卡西却抬起手肘挡住他，后退几步，道:这才是惩罚，先告辞。

 

宇智波带土抬抬自己下面那个刚热乎起来就冷了的小宝贝，摸着光溜溜的顶端，对它说，卡卡西太狡猾了。

 

刻意的，偶然的，突发的，迟缓的，但凡来自宇智波带土的肢体接触，无一不可避免地被卡卡西避免了。他贴在桌面上，聚焦于卡卡西拿笔的手。手是明明白白的白色，笔是摇摇晃晃的黑色，卡卡西握住这支笔时，手背平整，低下的青筋像枝桠那样细长交错，和他抓住自己老二时是一个样子；但卡卡西握住这支笔的样子，又是他最镇定的样子。宇智波带土从未赢过卡卡西，在各种方面，他难耐地爬起来，侧脸印上一块深绿的铁锈。

 

他们一并回到家中，卡卡西躺在客厅看黄书，宇智波带土委屈不已，闷闷不乐，在浴室把水温调到最高淋自己。他出来时，浴袍腰带长短参差拖在地板上，拖鞋掌底磨得沙沙作响。

 

卡卡西起身，给小风扇插上电源拧了几圈，扇叶嘎吱嘎吱对着他转起来。

 

宇智波带土一屁股坐进沙发，他敞开的胸口和两只膝盖都是通红的，腿毛被水困着，焉唧唧地搭成一团。他的拖鞋半挂在脚背上，最后掉了下来。

 

卡卡西合上他的黄书，拔掉风扇电源。他这回说的是：我投降了，带土。


End file.
